At A Cafe With No Pie
by jasper03
Summary: E/O Challenge: Profile, Dean's got a fever, Sam touches Dean's forehead in character. This is a birthday gift for Mad Server and I'm so sorry it's late! Sam and Dean are at a cafe, when Dean becomes terribly ill. Sam may need help on this one! Language.


**E/O Challenge: Profile, Dean's Got Fever, Sam touches Dean's forehead in character**

**Word Count: A lot-ish**

**Disclaimer: The incredibly hot Winchester men are not mine, but the story is!**

**HAPPY BE-LATED BIRTHDAY MAD SERVER! SORRY ABOUT THE LATE POST, LIFE HAPPENS.... ENJOY!!**

* * *

At A Cafe With No Pie

By: Jasper03

Dean shifted uncomfortably in the café booth. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, but tried to pass it off as a muscle cramp.

"…. it seems to fit the profile and- Dean?"

"Hu-what?"

Sam eyed him closely. " Are you okay? You look… pale."

Dean rustled up his biggest fake smile he could dole out. "Just fine. You're such a chick!"

"Fine. Jerk."

_Bitch_. Dean was afraid to open his mouth for the retort. He couldn't trust his voice. Man, his side hurt!

Upon hearing no response from his older brother, Sam began to worry. "Dean-"

The older man banged a fist upon the café table and growled, "Sam."

Dean glanced around at the café's regular patrons and stood abruptly from the table. He stomped to the door and pushed past some people on their way in.

_Why does he always have to do that? Why does he always have to push?_

He stomped to his car and sat on the hood where he began to re-think what had just happened in the café. Lost in thought he didn't even notice when his younger brother sat down next to him.

"Dean-" Sam sat next to his brother and said his name.

Startled, Dean flinched away from Sam and the pain in his side came full throttle. He crumpled over and fell from his spot on the Impala's hood. He groaned in pain on the dusty ground of the café's parking lot.

Sam crouched down to his brother's level and tried to straighten him out, but Dean would have none of it. They struggled for five minutes until Dean gave up. That scared Sam, his brother _never _gives in that easily. Dean was sweating and moaning in pain. Sam let his hand brush Dean's forhead and he pulled it back quickly finding it was hot to the touch._ Fevers are not good!_ "Dean, you gotta tell me what's wrong! Dean. Please!"

_Nonononononono….Come on man, what's wrong with you?_

Sam remembered how strange his brother acted in the café. He was favoring his right side. _What's on the right side?_

A sudden flash of pain ripped through a scar on Sam's belly. It was from when he had his appendix removed. _Shit!_ This wasn't something he could fix in a café parking lot, he needed professional help.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Sam called out to some straggling cafe patrons who had stepped outside to investigate the disturbance. It was just Sam's luck that they were a group of dumb-shits that were too busy using their phones to video tape the moment to answer him.

A waitress had come out of the restaurant to find out why the restaurant had suddunly become empty. She found the two men she had served on the ground one of them writhing in pain, the other scared shitless. "It's an hour and a half out. Y'all picked a real shit location to get sick."

Sam looked up at his growing audience. He couldn't believe he was about to ask this. It's like right out of a stupid Hollywood Flick. "Anyone here a doctor?"

No answer. Sam's stomach turned and he felt pain seize his heart. Great. Just great! After all the things he and Dean had been through together. After all the fuglies they've killed and trials in their lives, Dean was going to kick it right there on the dusty parking lot ground of a café that had run out of pie! Dean was going to die at a café with no pie! What was wrong with the world?!

_I'm losing it. I really am. Dean's peeking down the white tunnel and I'm worried about the fact he didn't have any pie?!_

_Okay, I guess I'll have to do this myself. I guess I could use a hunting knife and- where's the appendix again? Oh, Dean's going to love this!_

The next thing Sam heard was music to his ears. Actually the next sound he heard was someone with a weak constitution retching. It was actually the sound _after_ that he liked. "I'm a doctor!" Followed closely by, " I'm a doctor too!"

Sam stood and stepped away from his brother. His stomach was settling and relief washed over him. A short, cute brunette walked up to Sam and was followed by a short and fat balding man. "So what do you guys specialize in?"

The fat man answered, " I'm a dentist."

"And I'm a veterinarian."

Sam's mouth fell open. If the Winchester's didn't have bad luck, they wouldn't have luck at all. "A dentist? And a- you're a…" He trailed off in disbelief.

_Where is my laptop? Maybe I can Google 'field appendectomy' and try whatever comes up._

Dean had become quiet and Sam knelt back next to him. His brother had passed out, good for him. Sam didn't want Dean to be awake when he had to tell him he was going to die because Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum weren't real doctors. The dentist and veterinarian knelt next to him. "So what are we looking at?" The little brunette inquired.

"We? We are looking at a good man about to die in some whole-in-the-wall café parking lot! His appendix needs to come out and we are up the creek without a paddle because none of us are surgeons!"

* * *

**So yeah, this is soo late and I am soo embarrassed! But on the upside, I might have found a new job to hold me over until I go back to college in the fall! Yay!**


End file.
